This invention relates to controller units having a joystick control section and a keyboard control section, particularly for use in video games.
Controller units are known which are designed for the purpose of providing player input signals to video game circuitry. Such controllers are generally of two types: the joystick type and the keyboard type. The joystick type of controller unit typically includes a pivotally mounted manually operable joystick control arm and means for generating signals, which are interpreted by associated video game circuitry as desired motion or position signals for movable player display objects (e.g. a missile, an aircraft, a hockey player, etc.). Some joystick controller units are designed to produce digital motion signals, and such units typically include a plurality of associated contact switches positioned at the four quadrants of a circle for the purpose of providing X-Y switch closure signals. A representative controller unit of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,787 to Aamoth et al. issued Nov. 7, 1978. Other joystick controller units are designed to produce analog motion signals and such units typically include a pair of potentiometers each having a driven shaft which follows the motion of the joystick along a particular orthogonal axis. Some analog joystick controller units, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,611 to Asher issued June 30, 1981 is representative, require a biasing mechanism which automatically returns the joystick to a central neutral position when released. While such self-centering units are useful for some game applications, this feature is a disadvantage in many other game applications. Other analog joystick controller units do not incorporate a self-centering feature. Such units, however, must typically connect the joystick to the potentiometer by means of direct mechanical connectors--e.g. mechanical bails--which requires the potentiometer to be physically mounted in the unit with the axis of the control shaft perpendicular to the axis of the joystick (in the neutral position) which results in a controller unit having a thickness dimension dictated by the diameter of the potentiometer. Perhaps more importantly, the usual construction of a non-self-centering analog joystick controller unit provides no mechanical advantage between the joystick movement and the potentiometer control shaft rotation, which is undesirable in game applications. A joystick controller typically also includes an additional push button and associated switch for generating fire control signals for launching a missile display object, serving a tennis ball, and the like. Keyboard control units typically include a plurality of manually actuatable push buttons usually arranged in a standard twelve key pad configuration for the purpose of providing individual key switch signals which are interpreted by the associated video game circuitry as control signals for a movable player object (such as a boxer or a skier). In addition, known keyboard controllers include additional manually operable key switches mounted on the side of the controller housing for providing additional action function signals.
These two basically different types of controller units were originally independently developed for use with different types of dedicated video games each being capable of affording one type of game play only. With the advent of cartridge type video games, however, the need has developed for a universal type of controller capable of providing both the joystick and the keyboard type of control functions. In general, video game controller units must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, due to the competitive nature of such consumer devices, and further such controller units must be extremely rugged and reliable in operation due to the rough handling and extensive use which such units encounter. In addition, as cartridge type video games become increasingly sophisticated, it is highly desirable to provide for both independent joystick and keyboard functional operation and also for combined joystick and keyboard functional operation, in order to afford the greatest flexibility for the use of a combined controller unit.